Nanny: Miracles come in small bundles
by nilescclover
Summary: the continuation of "Miracles are sometimes over due." this is story 4 the last one in the series.
1. Chapter 1

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc.

No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

**Authors notes: **This is a continuation to "Miracles come to those who wait." This is the forth and final story in the "Miracles are sometimes overdue series." Sorry so late but better late then never written at all. (The beginning of this story was lost and then found on Feb 20. I typed and added 10 Chapters to it.) **Stories 1 (Miracles do happen) 2 (Miracles need a little help) and 3 (miracles come to those who wait) are posted already. You might want to read them first. Hope you enjoy this one. **

Miracles come in small bundles

Feb 20-27, 2007

Max looked at his watch again for the third time in the past five minutes. "Late again, what is with her this days? Why can't she be on time?"

"Who can't be on time?"

"Oh, Niles. I was just thinking out loud. I was talking about CC. She's late again."

"Do you want me to call her again?" He had been calling her everyday for the past two months. He knew where she was cause he went with her most of the time but left early. So he wouldn't get into trouble. He knew that Max was more forgiving towards his business partner. Always had been.

"No, no she'll be here. I just…."

"Worried about her aren't you."

"Yes, this is the like billionth time she's been late for our meetings. I'm going to have to talk to her about this."

"Hello, hello." Came a voice from the hall. She lowered her head when she walked towards the office she knew that Max was going to yell at her this time. She promised that she wouldn't be late anymore but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to show up covered in vomit. She had to go all the way back home to change cloths, she should have just brought extra with her. She told herself she would next time. Maybe I should just leave some in Niles' room that way I wont be late anymore she thought to herself. She entered the office.

"CC." Max's voice was stern.

"I know, I know. I…."

"You promised." This time his voice was edgier then before. CC didn't like his voice when it got that way with her. She knew that something bad was going to happen between them. She breathed in deeply. She had to explain what happened this morning to him. Maybe just maybe he would have a little compassion on her. She blinked and swallowed. _Here goes nothing._ She said to herself.

"I had an accident in the limo." She looked up not knowing that Niles was in there. She should have known though, he always is. "I had to go home to change cloths and the traffic was horrible." Niles knew what she meant by the 'accident' he felt bad for her but he wouldn't tell Max or anyone for that matter. That was part of their deal that if he told anyone about her being pregnant that he would not get to see his kids. And she would make sure of that. He just couldn't. Those kids even though not here yet meant the world to him. He wouldn't risk it.

"Can I get you anything, something hard maybe."

"Niles," Max yelled.

"Sorry sir, I just…I'll be leaving." Niles left the room. CC looked up at Max. Her eyes were pitiful.

"CC." She lowered her head. _Here it comes, Niles this is all your fault. I'm…losing everything…. _"CC, look at me." she lifted her head. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just…. I'm just concerned. I know things happen that you can't control. I know that from experience around here." He said a little louder. He knew that his butler and possibly his nanny were listening to him over the intercom. "I just…it happens."

"I know to much…" CC started. "Bad month?" she smiled. His face changed some.

"Look I don't know what's going on."

"Nothing, nothing at all." CC jumped in before he could finish. That could only mean one thing he thought. That she was hiding something. Something that she wasn't telling him, he also learned that in time the truth would come out, either by her or his nosy butler. Max opened the folder on his desk.

"Let's get to work we have a long day." The hours seem to tick of the clock like minutes. Max was getting a bit hungry. He looked down at the clock. No wonder, he thought it was now 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Niles," he shouted. Niles was thinking that something was wrong. He raced into the office.

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"We are going out to lunch." At this hour Niles thought. Okay.

"But I…." Niles started; he was going to tell Max that he was already cooking dinner.

"Max…." CC voice sounded weak.

"CC, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel like going out. I just…" she started staggering back some. Niles grabbed her arm and helped her over to the love seat.

"Here sit down."

"I just got dizzy. I'll be fine in a minute."

"You need to eat something."

"No I don't." she yelled at Niles. "I just have a headache. I get them all the time. No biggy."

"CC, you need to see a doctor."

"I'll make her an appointment right now sir."

"Niles I…."

"You are going CC, no buts…" Max stated. He wasn't taking any chances with her. Something wasn't quite right with her. She was spaced out most of the time when they were working. He knew that something was on her mind but what. Why wasn't she telling him? She always did speak her mind with him.

to satisfy both of them and get them off my back I have to agree to go. Then she remembered that she had an appointment to see Dr. Kat. I just tell them that I'll go tomorrow. That will give me an excuse for why I won't be in tomorrow without being suspicious. She smiled at here plan.

"All right I'll go to the doctor in the morning. Will that work?" she faced Niles. "Now put that phone down big fat butler boy and I mean now!"

Niles put up his hands, what a change of moods. Is that how it's going to be from now on. We are all in for it now. He placed the phone back down on the desk. He wanted to make sure that she would really go.

"I'll make sure that she goes sir,"

"I don't need a babysitter." CC yelled. _Not yet you don't,_ Niles thought. The wait was killing him. _Hurry up and have them already._ He shook his head.

"Enough go home and get some rest. That is an order this time." Max shouted.

"I…."

"Niles, escort her home."


	2. Chapter 2

He walked her to the limo and make sure that she got in. "Niles I don't need you to follow me. I can take care on myself." She started to lean back on the seat.

"Let me go with you just so that I can say that I went with you."

"I guess." They walked into her apartment.

"There I made it. Happy."

"You know that I'm not." He leaned into her and gave her a kiss on the lips." We shouldn't be doing that.

"What this?" he kissed her on the lips again this time deeper.

"Niles," she mumbled.

'Let me make you something to eat then." She pointed to the kitchen. "See what you can find."

"You need to eat. If not for you then for them." he placed his hand on her belly. He thought he could feel one of them kick. He walked to the small kitchen and opened the federator. Not too much but I think that I can make her a sandwich. He said to himself. He made her one and when he returned she was fast asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her so he just left the food for her. He reached for her shoes and slipped them off to make her more comfortable. He went to the closet took out a cover and wrapped it around her.

"I have to get back before Max say's anything." He kissed her on the lips. I hate to leave you my lover but I must go. The food is there, waiting on you. I love you CC. He kissed her belly, and the two of you. He kissed her on the lips one final time before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Staring in the floor length mirror of her bedroom CC looked down at a figure that was still trim by anyone's standards excepts her own and sighed. The last two months of her pregnancy had forced her to assume a lifestyle she disliked intensely.

For once in her life impulses were guiding her. She never once doubted she wanted this baby. She refused to allow herself the luxury of making plans. They have a way of falling through, dragging disappointment in the wake.

CC sighed as she waited on Dr Kat to see her. She gained a good twenty-eight pounds the past two months. Before that, she'd stayed real thin actually losing weight because of an extra long amount of morning sickness and this morning was no exception, she threw up five times in the last hour. When is this going to stop? She asked herself. It' s all your fault Niles, you did this to me. She hadn't even told Max yet. What was he going to think and Niles was he going to tell them that he was the father, she hoped not but she knew Niles and his inability to keep secrets very long.

"CC it's good to see you again? How the little one." she touched CC's stomach "Good I hope."

"We are."

"You look tired this morning. You need to be staying off your feet." She opened a folder. "You are aren't you?"

"Mostly…" CC replied.

"Don't lie to me. You need to be resting a little more. Did you tell Maxwell yet?"

"Huh, no. Does he has to know at all?"

"Well, eventually he will need to. Like real soon. I don't want you to go into labor while on say a trip or something."

"But I…we work at home."

She smiled. The doctor sighed. "All right. You can wait another week then you will need to tell him." she helped CC up. "Everything seems to be in order. Be careful."

"I will and I will tell Max too."

"Yeah right," CC said under her breath leaving the office. "He doesn't need to know just yet." No one had a clue that she was pregnant or at least they didn't say anything to her about it. Niles knew of course but didn't tell any of them. He made sure that she took her vitamins and got the rest that she needed. He had to lie a few times to Max though.

CC sat on the couch in the living room waiting on Niles to bring her something for her morning sickness. She slipped her hand down over her belly in an eternal protective movement of expectant mothers everywhere as if trying to shield her baby from this kind of voice. The voices in the kitchen got louder as Nanny Fine and her mother strolled into the den area.

"No ma I wont."

"You can't do this to me Fran."

"I can and I will."

"You have hurt us." Fran's mother sits down in the chair across from CC.

"Don't try to use guilt with me. Ma the answers no!!!"

Sylvia saw that CC was spaced out.

"What's with her?" she asked pointing in CC's direction.

"I don't have a clue she's been like that for awhile now. I mean the spaced out looks. Don't change the subject like that." Sylva watched CC rub her hands down her belly again. "I used to do that."

"Do wha?"

"Do what she just did. I did that before…"

"Before wha ma?"

"When I was pregnate for the first time."

"Wha?" they both watched CC for a minute.

"Did you tell him yet?" Fran's mother walked over to CC.

"Huh?"

"Did you tell the father yet?"

"You're pregnant!" Fran shouted.

"Shh…Nanny Fine. I can't think."

"You're thinking about him aren't you and how to tell him." Sylva sat by her and pointed to her stomach. CC smiled. "Thought so." She turned to face her daughter, "see I'm right."

Sylva got up. "Well, got to go. Good luck." She skipped out the door.

"Is it true the ice queen is pregnant?" Fran sat next to CC on the couch. "Have you told the father?"

"He wouldn't care."

Again her hand went over her belly as if to block out any hurtful words the baby might hear. Niles came in with a drink for CC.

"Here drink this it will make you feel better."

"Thanks."

"You know."

"Know what?" Niles asked confused even though he already know what Fran was talking about.

"About Ms Babcock?" she pointed in her direction. CC was drinking the drink he just handed her.

"She said she was nauseated so I made her a drink and before you ask it has no alcohol in it."

"Oh," Niles left back towards the kitchen. So he doesn't know not yet anyway. She grinned. You will.

"So you think he wouldn't care huh."

"That's right." CC's voice started to get edgy.

"I just thought that after he got you…."

"No body got me anything. We took precautions," which CC knew they didn't but was lying to Fran. "They didn't work. It happens. It was an accident."

"An accident that changes your life along with Max's. Talking about Max did you tell him yet?"

"No! He doesn't need to know right now, if he's not the father…"

"I'm not going to judge you but you need to tell him and by the look of it soon."

"I have a ways to go still."

"What? Like a month if that."

"Two thank you."

Fran thought for a minute counting backwards some_. That would mean that she got pregnant or close to the time that she went on that curse. The one that she had a fling on. That's why the father didn't care cause he doesn't even having a clue. But why wouldn't she tell him? That's not right for her to keep it from him unless she really doesn't know where he was. Is there something she not telling us?_

"Wait till Niles finds out about this."

"Nanny fine don't. I want to tell them on…my own terms not yours."

"Getting snippety already."

Max walked in. "CC I was just about to call you to meet me at the airport." CC rolled her eyes.

"Not again. Where to now?"

"California."

"Now would be good time to tell him." Fran commented.

"No." CC shouted.

"Tell me what?"

"Ms Babcock's…" CC slapped her hand on Fran's mouth. "Don't say it." Fran mumbled something.

"You aren't going to back out of this deal are you? I need you on this one."

"Maxwell…" she swallowed. She let go of Fran and then glared up at him.

"You need to..." Fran whispered to her. Niles hearing all this over the intercom came into the room.

"Does everyone need to know?"

"What?" Niles asked all innocent like.

"I wanted to do this later." CC glared at Nanny Fine this time. Then sighed. "Maxwell," she blinked. CC hesitated.

"Fine, if you don't tell them I will." Fran interrupted.

"Leave it alone."

"I see the hormones are kicking in with you."

"What's going on? Why don't you just tell me CC? Is it serious?"

"Only to her." Fran got up and went over to him.

"I'm pregnant ok." She looked at Fran. "There are you happy." CC gets up. "I think I'm going to be sick again." she started to the bathroom under the stairs.

"That's makes two of us." Niles goes to the kitchen. Both Fran and Max just watched them.

"She got pregnant before me. I can't believe it," she told Max.

"Well, strangers things have happened." Max said as he went to the kitchen. They saw that Niles was staring into space. "Did you know about this?"

"I should have seen the signs. She's been tired all the time and complaining about nausea. I thought it was cause she was drunk a lot. How did you find out?" both faced Fran.

"Ma saw how she was rubbing her stomach and she told me that's what she used to do. CC just blurted it out."

"How far along is she?" Max asked.

"She told me about seven months." He nodded. "That was the time…."

"The time of the fling she had." Fran finished the sentence for him.

"Oh, You think…"

"Yes, there's no other explanation for it. She got pregnant on that trip."

"That's the one that you were on too." Max looked at Niles.

"I was. I told you that things were crazy on that trip."

"That changes everything."

"How so, I…." CC walks in.

"Max, can I…."

"Take the day off, yes."

"I'm fine and I can still go to California."

"Just be at the airport tomorrow then 2pm remember."

"I will."

Max met CC at the airport.

"Are you sure that you can handle this trip. I mean…we could cancel it."

"I'm fine Maxwell. We are only going to be gone a few days." Little did she know that those few days would be the ones that changed her life forever. "No big deal. We will be home in no time. We can't afford to cancel this, we worked to hard on it and I'm not giving it up."

"That's true enough we have worked all year for this and now it is here. I don't think that anything can rein this trip. But I'm worried…I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." Don't be…that's the first time his really shown me that he does care and shown me any attention. That's because the helps not here with us not even one of his kids. She sighed.

"What's wrong CC?"

"Uh? Nothing just thinking that's all." Max breathed in deeply. "Don't be such on edge with me."

"I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"Nothing will."


	4. Chapter 4

Max knocked on the theater door. And knocked and knocked.

"This is the right place right?" CC asked getting all worried.

"From what I know it was."

"Should we go to the hotel and see?"

"It's well…I guess." Max knocked one more time. The back door was answered by the janitor.

"Yes, can I help the two of you?"

"We were supposed to meet Derrick and his staff."

"Um…I wasn't aware of any meetings tonight." He rolled his chart to the side of the door. "You are welcome to come in and see." Both CC and Max went inside the darkened theater.

"Now what?" CC questioned as she slowly went through the door.

"I'm going to call. That's what."

"Down the hall, first door to the left." The janitor responded.

"Thanks." CC walked around while Max tries to get this Derrick on the phone.

"Derrick and company," good someone's there.

"Yes, Derrick this is Max Sheffield from Sheffield and Babcock's productions I…"

"Max where are you guys,"

"Um where are you?"

"At the theater waiting on you."

"So are we but the lights are out and no ones here."

"Uh I…The Theater all lit up. Where we are."

"We must be in the wrong one then but I thought there was only one on this side of town."

"There's the Boston Original."

"Excuse me." Max commented. "I thought you just said Boston Original."

"I did. That's where we are. Where are you?"

"Nowhere near Boston put it that way. California to be exact."

"You have to be kidding, California? Why are you all the way out there? Didn't you get the message?"

"What message?"

"To come to Boston. We had to change locations."

"No, well I guess we'll head out in a little while then. That is if we can get a flight."

"I'll have a limo drive you to my private jet."

"Well," Max hesitated.

"It's already done." The man on the phone answered. _That was quick. I like to have service that quick._

"All right then. I'll tell my partner." Max finds CC and tells her the news that they have the wrong theater.

"What? I'm going to kill them when I get back." She said angrily.

"Now CC we don't know if…"

"Sure we do it's always one of them. Those…. those…"

"Calm down. Here sit down."

"Don't tell me what to do." she yelled snapping her hands in front of her.

Her hormones are kicking in I see. Fran, you and Niles better watch out and run from her.

"I just…" CC stormed off before he could finish. "Not to far. We are leaving soon."

"Stuff it Maxwell."

What got into here all of a sudden? My wife never had that bad of a mood.

"That was true sweetie but we are not all a like. Cause if we were we would be predictable."

"Sarah," he said out loud looking around. "I…." Max saw nothing. He shook his head.

I have to find out what happened and who to chew out.

Max walked back to the office and dial up the mansion. Brighton answered the phone.

"Dad?"

"Put Niles on right this minute." He said angrily. Max let Niles have it as soon as he got on.

"Niles how could you!" he yelled at his butler. _Great Max knows that I got CC pregnant. Now everyone's going to know. _Niles thought. _Just great. _He sighed.

"How could you not tell something so important…" Max took a deep breath, "Now we are going to miss the meeting of a lifetime."

"Meeting?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You are the one who took the message of it being in Boston not California and then you didn't even tell me about it."

Whoops good it was about work and not CC. That means he doesn't know. O thank you thank you.

"I didn't take a message about any changes in your trip. I was out a lot last week remember. I was preparing you for the trip."

"Derrick didn't call the house?"

"Not while I was there no."

"Then it was 'Ms Fine'" he yelled though the phone.

"You don't have to yell that. I get her for you."

Niles found Fran sitting on the couch watching one of her soaps.

"Niles what's this all about? It better be good."

"Mr. Sheffield is mad. You didn't give him the message about Boston."

"Oh my god I forgot. I got busy with ma and everything. Is he real mad?"

"Furious." Niles handed her the phone. "Talk to him."

"Great I blew it again." she swallowed and then answered the phone.

"I'll say." Fran slapped Niles on the arm.

"Not funny." She swallowed again and then spoke into the phone. "Yeah, yeah, I forgot."

"Ms. Fine how could you forget? Don't answer that. How could you do this to me. us…"

"opps."

"Opps…"

"Well, Ma came over and we…" CC grabbed the phone.

"If I get my hands on you…I'll…I'll…kill you."

"Give me the phone CC." Max could be heard. "No," Then the phone went dead. Niles gasped. Did Max tackle CC and hurt his babies.

"Niles," Fran ran in the kitchen. "Why did the phone go dead?"

"I don't know…" Fran heard the panic in his voice.

"Maybe they just hung up on us. Yeah that's got to be it."

What if something worse happened there? Niles swallowed.

"I…" a hand touched him and he jumped.


	5. Chapter 5

"Niles sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Uh? Yeah…I have work to do." Niles leaves the den.

_What's got him so on edge?_ Fran thought. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Fran yelled.

"Ma," Fran rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Just cause." She started to the kitchen. "Niles,"

"He's not…." Fran started till she saw Niles coming in.

"Right here." He walked up to them.

"Cooking today?" she asked trying to get away from her daughter. She came to see Niles. to help him with his problem.

"Why yes, this way." They both disappeared into the kitchen.

_What was that all about?_ Fran wondered.

"Max this better be the place." CC complained. Her feet were killing her. She needed some rest.

"That's what I hope." Max shook his head. "It better be cause I'm tired."

"You're tired! Try carrying twins then tell me what tired feels like."

"Maybe you should rest. I can handle this meeting alone."

"I didn't fly this far to give up."

The meeting was boring but CC thought it went good. She sat at the desk going over papers while Max finished up. Max was real pleased. Max came over with some papers for her to sign but noticed that she was looking beat.

"Those." He pointed the papers on the desk in front of her. "Can wait til morning CC."

"It is morning."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm going. I'm going." Max heard the snippy edge in her voice. He figured it to be a losing battle to argue with her about this. She was going to do what she wanted to do.

"Well, goodnight. And don't stay up too late."

"Uh-huh." Was her response to him. Max shook his head as he crossed the stage. He was about to make it to where the stairs where when he heard a strange gasp from where CC was seating.

"Max?" something about her voice didn't seem right. "Max." this time the hair on the back of his neck rose up. Now he knew something was wrong. "What?" he swung around to see her still sitting at the desk where he left her, but the expression on her face worried him.

"How close would you say we are?" that was an odd question for her to ask him. _What was going on over there in her mind? _

"Real close. I guess. Why?" She breathed in deeply.

"I think we are about to get a lot closer." _A lot closer, what did that mean? _Max wondered. Max's eyebrows went up. "Are you talking about what I think your talking about?" he swallowed hoping not. She looked up telling herself not to panic. Her look told him everything.

"I'm…I think I'm in labor." She moved but another shot of pain went through her. She fisted her hands but that didn't help much. She wished that Niles was with her just like he had been for her back in New York. Max's eyes widened in disbelief.

"The bloody hell your not."

"The hell I'm…" her eyes tightened as another pain shot through her, "Ah…"

"You can't be."

"Yeah, I'm cause…my…water…just broke…" _oh no that could only mean one thing_ Max thought she really was in labor.

"Great in the middle of a blizzard." He couldn't remember any time, recent or otherwise, that had him so unprepared. Sure he was able to get his wife through this but hers was not during major blizzard and besides he didn't even know where the closest hospital even was. _Don't panic don't panic,_ he said to himself. Some good that did. She pressed here lips together as she looked at him. He dragged his hand through his hair, trying to think. Doing this usually helped him think but not this time. His mind went completely blank. Which was not a good thing in a situation so serious. He shook his head. _Think Max think._ He didn't know the first ting to do in this case, other than to keep her fro panicking. But it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be when he himself wanted to panic.

"I have a drama degree not a degree in giving birth CC. Maybe this is just false labor, my wife had that."

"I don't think it is. Cause if it is I don't want to know what the real thing feels like." She squeezed her eyes shut tightly again. _What's the first thing I would want?_ Max thought. _To be in bed that's where._ He snapped his finger. _That's it. Get her comfortable._ He had to get her as comfortable as he could. _There's a bed upstairs maybe I can get her up there. _

"Do you think you can get up?" biting down on her lower lip, CC tried pushing herself up. Her legs buckled, giving way beneath her and she immediately sank back down in the chair. She couldn't walk, couldn't move, nothing as of right now anyway. She shook here head or what Max thought was a shake. "No, my legs…they wont let me." _That was bad_ Max thought becoming really concerned that she was going to have that baby or babies right there in that chair. From the screams that she was giving him he had to do something fast.

"New plan. I'll get some towels and we will deliver those babies." She swallowed.

"No!!"

"What do you mean no?"

"Ah…" Max had to cover his ears with that one. CC grabbed onto the arms of the chair again. "I can't…I can't…"

"Yes, you can." He walked up to her. She grabbed his arm and dug her fingernails into his arm. "You are not leaving me."

"It will only be for a second."

"She's. …coming"

"As in this minute." The pain lessened some and she let go of Max.

"She's breaking out."

"You have to hold on."

"Too late…I'm having this bay-BEEE…." Max ran upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some things. If I have to do this I'm going to do it in style."

"You're not leaving me. I won't make it." Max was gone and was back quicker then her waves of pain.

"Pillow?" CC saw and some blankets with towels. _He sure got that stuff quick._

"Let's get you in a better position." He tried to lighten up the mood some.

"I bet… you….say…that..to all..the girls."

"Just the ones I see." he placed the pillow and a blanket down by the chair_. Now, to her out of that chair._ "CC I.. need you to try to get up again." she tried again. CC all but slid out of the chair in a single fluid motion.

"That works." Max know that the floor was not all that comfortable for her but that she would never be really comfortable until this ordeal was all over.

"I'm calling an ambulance."

"You know that they will never make it not in a blizzard."

"No but if I need backup."

"_That's why I'm here."_ Came a familiar voice.

"Sarah." Max said out loud.

"Uh?" CC asked.

"Nothing." He told her with more confidence. More pain shot through her.

"I don't think I can…take much more of this."

"You can and you will." As soon as the words left his mouth he thought that that was not a good thing to say to a woman. "We…I'll be right here with you the whole time." He breathed in hoping that that would make up for what he just said"This is all supposed to be natural for women." He whispered.

"_It is…she has to know that."_

"What does your body tell you to do?"

"Run… like… hell." He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Besides that."

"_Dilated_." Sarah said. _She's supposed to be dilated._

"How will I know when." He whispered.

"_You will have to check."_ CC cried out in pain again. This was up to Max and he know it. They had shared thoughts, feelings, the death of Sarah…almost everything over so many years. Max forgot how many but this was a first. He would be lying if he'd said that the thought of being intimate with her hadn't crossed his mind more then once especially after Sarah died. This wasn't one of the ways he wanted to see her nude though. It never crossed his mind actually. Then when Ms Fine walked into his life everything changed again. He also found out that Niles was in love with her as well.

"Maxwell…." She screamed. Max ran his hands threw his hair. She was always helping him out of jams so now it was his turn to return the favor.

"It's going to get personal."

"Max..do what…you…have to do…before…I start ripping off…pieces…of your body…along…with mine…" ouch… he thought as he carefully slid his hands up here skirt and removed her underwear. The moment he did, she raised her hips off the floor, crying out as another contraction, the biggest one so far, seized her in its jaws, tighten around her so hard that she thought she was going to snap in two. She wasn't kidding when she said she was going to give birth right now. It was really happening on stage. "At least they know how to make an entrance."

"_Max see there's the crown."_

"Crown?"

"Yes, the crown of the baby. Do you see that?" CC questioned.

"I think…I think so…"

"_She needs to start pushing."_

"Then I'm supposed to push."

"That's where you went every morning to Lamaze class."

"_Maxwell stop talking she needs to push."_

"Yes…i…" she started twisting and turning, desperately trying to maneuver beyond the pain, and failing. She started panting. He was in total loss. Was she supposed to be doing that? Needing to reassure her that everything was going to be all right, he had to make his voice calm. He slowly breathed _I have to be calm._ "On the count of three, CC I want you to push. One-two…" CC wasn't about to wait on any lousy numbers. She couldn't. She sat upright, squeezed here eyes shut and bored down. "Now." she cried out. Ready or not she was pushing.

"Dam it, you never could take instructions," he shook his head. _"Count to eight."_ Sarah told him. He mentally counted off till he reached the number eight.

"Now what?" he whispered. He looked up at CC. Her face had turned beet red and she looked as if she was going to pass out on him." Stop, stop, stop!" he shouted at her. Like a rag doll whose stuffing had just been ripped out of it, she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Is…it…"

"No, not yet." Then another contraction came, once again the pain threatened to tear her into two pieces. She did know if she couldn't take much more of this.

"Ready?" he asked.

"For?"

"From the top again."

"Again. I don't…."

"Come on CC you can do this. One…two…" this time she waited for the "three.." she bore down as hard as she could pushing with all her strengths. She thought her eyes would pop out of her head.

"Stop, stop."

Gasping she fell back again. She was afraid she was really going to pass out at any moment. She struggled to hold on.

"I can't…do..this…anymore."

"There's no giving up now. I wont let you."

"I'm not cut out…for this kind of thing."

"Yes, you are." His voice was fierce. He wasn't giving up.

"_One more time should do it."_ Sarah told him.

"Come on CC, one more time…just one more time."

"Are you lying to me cause if you are…" with super human strength she got from who knows where, she drew her elbows in to her sides and pushed herself up again. Hopefully for the last time. She thought. Her head was spinning worse then a top that was spinning out of control.

"That's it girl."

"Oh, shut up." she squeezed her eyes shut and bore down with every last fiber in here body. CC fell back against the floor hardly aware of what she was doing. Only thing she was ware of was a buzzing sound. Was it only in her head? No, outside. A wailing of some kind, wonder filtered through her. "My child." She screamed. "My child." Max was supporting an infants head in the palm of his hand. What a feeling it was. Max looked up at CC for a second it looked as if she wasn't moving.

"Don't pass out me now, we…you're almost finished."

Everything inside my body felt as if it was being ripped apart by a pair of giant hands and he tells me where not finished yet.

"Almost…you said…"

"I know…I know…you can kill me later."

"Can't…you…just…pull…it out?"

A faraway voice echoed in her head, the baby, our baby needs you. You can't quite now.

"Niles?" she didn't know she said his name out loud. Max just had a blank stare on his face. She had to do this for him. She propped herself up one last time. She knew in her heart that if the baby didn't completely come out with this effort, she was going to die this way, mid-push with a baby hanging out of her.

"One…two…three…push."

Max saw sweet pouring down into her eyes; saw the look of complete exhaustion on her face. But they still had another one to go. Would she make it? The next moment the rest of the baby slid out, he was holding her daughter in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

He looked down at the small face. The infant was simply looking up at him, her light blue eyes as wide as spring flowers sunning themselves. _Wait, CC doesn't have blue eyes. The man she slept with must have. Niles does too. There's no way that she would sleep with him though. Not a chance. But what if….na. Wouldn't happen. But she called his name was that just consequence. _Max quickly tallied the baby's fingers and toes. All were accounted for. Holding the moments-old infant against him reminded him of the first time he held his own daughter Maggie, so, so long ago he thought. We did good girl. "This is your mother," he whispered to the infant. "Be kind, honey, she's still a work in progress." Max laid the baby down on a pile of cloths he made on the floor. "You sit there little one till we get your sister out." The baby was quiet. CC for a moment thought that something was wrong.

"Now we have to get the other one out."

"I don't think, ah….." CC screamed at the top of her lungs.

"CC come stay with me now."

CC's head went back fast. "Ah…."

"Breath for me CC. Breath." CC stated her breathing once again.

"When is this going to end?"

"Soon very soon." Max told her even though he might have just lied to her.

"I can't make it…"

"CC, don't pass out, CC…." Max couldn't just leave her baby hanging halfway out of her. "CC, CC, I need help." When she didn't responded to his yelling. "CC…." He had to leave the baby for a second and see what was wrong with her. He gently shook her.

"I…" she said very weakly. Max went back to where he was. Thank god that she was all right.

"Come on give me one more push." That's all it took. The baby slid out and Max got to experience the birth of a baby twice. An experience like no other, one that he wouldn't forget. "CC, they're…" he looked over at CC. She was not moving. He feared the worst. _What if she died right then and there?_ He placed the baby down next to the other one and crawled over to where her face was. "CC?"

"Did someone call an ambulance?" he heard someone yell.

"Yes, in here."

"Guys in here. Now." Max moved out of the way and let them work.

With the gurney secured in place, Max started to climb into the ambulance after her.

The paramedic next to CC placed his hand out to block his entrance "Only relatives ride in the back with the patients." He stared Max down. "You her husband, buddy?"

"He's my partner." The attendant raised his brow,

"Like life partners?" Max glared towards CC and saw she was looking at him smiling. How she could joke like that right after what she had been though, something, so serious amazed him.

"Maybe." she winked. "As in life sentence," she laughed.

"We work together as business partners." Max responded. That settled it for the attendant. There was no connection between them. He reached for the door ready to pull them shut.

"Sorry you'll have to follow behind in a car. Carefully I might add." Max was quick to get his hands up, blocking the doors before they closed. He looked at CC. Her needs, her opinions were what mattered here and Max wanted to know what she wanted him to do.

"You want me to ride with you in the ambulance?"

She blinked she needed him more then anything. But more then that she needed Niles. She wanted Niles. Her heart was aching to see him. For now, Max would do she thought.

"Yes,"

"Then that's settles it. I'm going with you." The paramedic raised his hands in defeat.

"Sorry just stating companies policy."

"I'll take the blame. I'll take it up with your boss." Max hopped in. The hospital was crazy.

"Snow storms do this." A doctor handed Max some sheets, "Fill these out. We will take you wife and kids upstairs to get checked out." Max was going to tell him that CC wasn't his wife but the dr was gone. Max looked around. "Oh well," After finishing the paper work he asked if he could make a call.

"Yeah sure. Knock yourself out." The nurse pointed to the lines at the five phone stations against the wall. "Have fun."

Niles paced the kitchen floor.

"Niles." He jumped. "Niles, wahtta you doing? Why are you so…I don't know say nervous?" Fran patted him on the back. "The boss is away and this is how you spend your time. You need help. Go out with Val and me this afternoon."

"I like to keep busy. It keeps my mind off…" The phone rang.

"Get out of the way. It could be Val." Fran edged him out of the way. "Hello." Fran said into the phone. Niles was going to leave the room but was stop at what she said. "Mr. Sheffield, how's it going?"

"That's what I'm calling about."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Is Niles there with you?"

"Right here. This man never goes anywhere."

"CC had her twins today. So we will be a little while later here before coming home."

"How long?"

"A couple of days at least. Possibly week. These storms are out of control."

"A couple of days." Fran shot back at Max. "What are we going to do?"

"Just tell Niles will ya?"

"Yeah you know I already did."

"Good, I have to go." She hung up the phone.

"So you heard, they are staying a few more days out there in Boston."

"We have to go after them." Niles commented as he turned to look at her. Niles grabbed his wallet and keys off his dresser. Fran was standing by the door.

"Niles don't go crazy on me."

"Well, I'm going."

"Not without me your not."


	7. Chapter 7

"I. don't." he blinked, "sorry we don't have much time."

"Why the rush?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

"Where to start? The news just said no flights all the airports are closed."

"Get ready to go on an adventure then."

"Oh Niles I don't know about this, couldn't it be dangerous."

"It could be but I'm going so are with me?"

Fran hesitated. She wanted to because he was her friend but was scared of what they might get themselves into. It was better safety in numbers right she thought.

"Yeah,"

"The taxi's here. Let's go."

"Should I tell Max that we are coming?"

"No," He yelled grabbing her arm. Fran thought about the kids and it was like Niles could read her mind. "I took the liberty of asking your ma to watch the kids for us."

"Wha? When?"

"Earlier when she came over, I asked her about some things, I needed some advise. Then the story about CC being pregnant came up that well I…we might need to go."

"You went to my mother for advice."

"Yes," he pushed her out the door. "Now come on. I'll tell you the whole story later. The wind was whistling and ice pelting against the window.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Risk is what makes up our lives." Fran know all about that. It was a risk coming on as a nanny when she had no experience at all and look at how it turned out. "I'm willing to take them. I took one on that cruse…" more then anyone will ever know. _Niles has a point there. I should respect him for doing the same thing. But something I don't know something is different t this time._

"You sure did, but you were forced too. This one's not forced."

"No but…things they happen for a reason." Fran couldn't argue that. The taxi pulled up at the train station.

"The train station?"

"Yes, the next best thing." The bell on the door rang.

"Coming." A man dressed in a doorman suit and tie smiled, "what can I do for you two?"

"Is there anyway to get to Boston?"

"We just happen to have one leaving that way in a few minutes. It has to make some stops on the way but…"

"We'll take it." Niles answered before Fran could take it all in.

"Niles,"

"We have to. We have no time to lose."

"Two ticket coming up." the man leaves them.

"Are you sure you want to come cause you can back out if you want too. I will be fine."

"I'm not going to desert my friend."

"Here you two are two ticket to Boston."

Snow started sprinkling down. "You should get there before it gets dark."

Fran stopped in the doorway, staring at the outdated train. Wooden panels lined the sides of the train while green and brown padded the booth like seats and the carpet why was the carpet red? Fran wondered who would use those combinations. Niles had to nudge her forward some.

"What don't like trains?"

"The last time I was a runaway fugitive. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah no babies here today." Niles chuckled. Then the thought about CC and his babies came up. _Na that wouldn't happen._ "It's not like your going to kidnap Ms Babcock's. Are you?"

She snapped at him, "No!" then she smiled. "Well, that's not my intent to." The both of them laughed.

"Welcome aboard 'the express'." the man checking tickets said. "Have a seat."

"That will be hard to do." Fran commented sarcastically.

"Let's sit by the window. Over there." Niles pointed.

"You will be there before you know it." Fran and Niles took one of the booths. They sat across from each other. Niles had that dreamy look on his face. _I'm coming CC I'm coming. You will not be alone long daddy is on his way. I didn't abandon you. I'll never do that._ Fran stares. _What is going on in that head of his? All this way just to see? It makes no since once so ever. But it got me out of doing work that got to count for something. _The storm was getting worse. The winds were now making the windows of the train rattle."

Later on the intercom came on. "Snowy weather has made in difficult to pass through here. We will be stopping at the next little town till be can get orders to continue."

"No!" Niles shouted.

"We will never get there this way. So what's the next plan?"

"To get something to eat." Niles pointed to the bar and grill.

"How can you think of food at a time like this."

"Easy." Niles' stomach growled. "That's how." Fran and Niles walked to the bar. Smoke hit them as they opened the door.

"Welcome folks. What can I get ya to drink?" the bartender asked.

"One beer and…" Niles pointed to Fran,

"Same."

"Bottle or glasses?"

"Bottles will be fine." Niles answered. Fran just nodded. "I hope that was okay."

"Yeah sure. Let's just find a table to seat at." Niles ordered hamburgers and another beer for them.

"This is more like it."

"What's the next move?"

"Not sure." Niles swallowed another sip of his beer. Trying to relax and think what to do now.

"This trip is getting us no where. I mean… we can't even come up with a plan that works." Fran yells at Niles. He just sighs. _Doesn't she know that I know that? But she does have a point that everything that we have tried has had a downfall to it. _He had to come clean with her. "I had a feeling."

"Wha?" Fran couldn't believe what she was hearing._ Niles came out here cause of a feeling. Why? What kind of feeling? It must be something strong_. Niles saw the look of disbelieve on her face. "You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand…." She stood up. When she noticed people looking at her she sat back down and lowered her voice. He had to tell her something. _I can't tell her all about David too. That would go too far. Some things just need to be left alone. Both Sarah and David came to me that night. I'll just tell her about Sarah cause she knows her. _

"Come on Niles it's me you are talking too."

"It's Sarah."

"Sarah? Max's dead wife?"

"She told me…" he lowered his voice. "That Max needs out help."

"Our help!" she blurttered out a little to loud. "Is he?"

"No, not hurt. Just needs out help. She told me about CC, this was before Max called."

"Before Max called." _That's what he asked ma's advice on. He was asking her what she thought about ghost visiting a person and what to do about it. This trip wasn't all his idea it was ma's too. That's why he was on nerves in the kitchen and Max conformed his worst nightmare when he called. _

"Yes, and it have to help him."

"Why care?"

"Max is my friend he has always been there for me. Now it's my turn. Ms Babcock…" he rolled is eyes but his heart was throbbing to much .yes he cared for her to much maybe. He would do anything to help her. "It's just well," Niles sighed. "She just there in the way like always."

"Thought you hate her guts."

"I do but…." he smiled thinking about the time they had on the cruse not just the sleeping with each other. All of it. The companionship they shared it was like no other. Life wouldn't be fun without her. Fran saw that there was more to this. That Niles had some caring part for her.

"Oh," Only it Fran know the whole story. "Then we have to reach them."

"How can we? We just can't steal a car or something."

"Where there's a will there's a way." Fran commented "Here." She lifted her glass. The waiter came over with two more beers. "To finding a way." They tapped bottles.

A biker over heard the whole story. He got up and went over to the others in the group.

"We have to help them. It sounds serious." The leader of the gang who was decked out in all black with a red color around his neck and chains dangling from it approached Niles and Fran.

"I hear you are looking for a ride." What luck Niles thinks until he looks up at the man. Niles swallows. "Where are you two headed?" Fran just stares in awe at the man. Sure she's heard of biker gangs before but not actually talking to one. What were they going to do now? Niles took at deep breath to calm himself so he could talk straight.

"Boston." He said shakily.

"Oh, good old Boston huh." The man grins, some of his teeth were missing and Niles noticed cuts on his hands. Recent cuts at that. "You're in luck. We are from there. We are on our way back. We could give you a lift." He waved to his friends. Niles looked over at them and swallowed. They all waved back. "If you want."

_Think about this Niles. It might be dangereious._ Fran said to herself. Hoping that Niles could read her mind but that didn't happen. Not this time.

"That would be great if you don't mind." Niles answered.

A few minutes later, Niles and Fran were handed a helmet.

"It's the only way I could come up with Fran." Niles whispered to her. "You do anything for Max wouldn't you?"

"Well," _Niles is right I would do anything for him._ "I know that you would." Fran couldn't deny that one. Fran was touched on the shoulder by the only female in the gang. She had black hair with red stripes and blond roots. _What color is that?_ Fran shook her head. _The leather pants and jacket didn't really go with her either._ _She needs to work on fashion but I guess being in this gang you don't have too. Her ears are pierced to many times and those eyebrows could they hold many more? The nose ring what a waste. She could do better. And her fingers, I don't want to go there. How can she have that many rings? I can't even get one. What is with the one fingernail on each hand?_

"Are you comin darling." _Darling? Oy. This is going to be a long trip. I hope that Niles knows what he just got us into. _

"Yeah,"

The gang heads out on the open road. _This isn't so bad_ Fran thought to herself as they began. _What could possibly go wrong? Nothing to worry about, _she thought. _Except for the wind and look it's starting to snow._ Snowflakes fell in her face. _Look at that._ The bike with Niles on it was way ahead of them. The gang decides to go the same way they always go home, even though it might be dangerous for the new comers. It was the fast way to get to the other side. They headed for the alleyway. The bike slowed down some.

"We go though here slowly." Jared said to Niles. "We have enemies out here,"

"You mean other gangs."

"Yes, sometimes it's like war." Niles swallowed.

"Something isn't right this time."

"Fire! Fire!" Fire shots rang out hitting both sides of the brick walls. Bikers surrounded Jared's bike.

"Get off I want that bike." One yelled. Trying to grab Jared.

"No." he responded, which Niles thought was real dumb. One of the men dragged Jared off the bike. Niles froze. He didn't know what to do. He had never been faced with this kind of situation before. "Get up." Niles did what he was told to do. "Stand over there by Jared."

"You will never get away with this."

"Oh no." The man held the gun pointed at Jared. Niles jumped the man before he knew it but shots where fired.


	8. Chapter 8

Niles now held the gun in his hand. One man was down on the ground and bleeding. Niles was waving the gun around. The roaring of motorcycles was heard. The others fled the scene as the rest of Jared's gang showed up.

"What happened Niles." asked Jake as he got off his bike.

"I…I…shot someone."

"Wha?" Fran came up to him. "How?"

"We were struggling for the gun. It went off. I…don't. Jared…" he screamed. Some mumbling could be heard behind a trash bin. Jake bent down. Niles rushed over to them.

"What do we have?"

"My leg…I can't move it." Jared cried.

"Where you shot?" asked his brother.

"Niles…tackled me to the ground…I think I broke it then. I tried to get up to help Niles. I heard gunshots then everyone left. Is he?"

"Just a little shaken." Niles said. "I…I shot someone." Sirens blast the cold air.

"Get them out of here." Jared called. "The cops are coming."

"Niles you and Fran take Jared's bike."

"We can't just leave the scene of a crime."

"Justice has already been served. If you are here you could go to jail. Now go." Niles hesitates a few second.

"But I have the gun and I fired it."

"Give that to me. Take the bike and get out of here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you are our friends." Jared told them.

"Uh?" Fran questioned looking down at him.

"Thanks for killing this guy. If you hadn't been there." Jake commented.

"I…we…might be dead. Now take the bike." Jared answered.

"We can't just take the bike." Niles said. This is not right. His conscience told him.

"I can't steal."

"Your not, you're borrowing it. Return it later. After you see your wife."

"You sure are trusting…" Fran went on.

"We have our ways of knowing where you live."

The man saw the fear in Niles' face. He slapped him on the shoulder "Just kidding buddy." Niles swallowed. "We aren't as scary as we look."

"Take this map. Get out of here before it's too late." Jared handed Niles a map of the city. He pointed to the other side of the ally. "Hurry." Niles and Fran hopped on the bike and took off. Fran held on to Niles, they hid in the bushes and watched the scene in front of them unfold. The cops pulled up with an ambulance. It was like watching an old time movie. _This doesn't happen here._ Fran thought to herself. "That was close."

Niles took a deep breath.

"I know." Niles looked down at the map that was given to him. "We better get going we have a ways to go." The ride was going smoothly until Niles decided they were going in slow motion. He speeded up and Fran was worried that they were going to get caught out there and sure enough they did. Lights of blue and red flashed behind them.

"Great now look what you did Niles. Pull over."

An officer walked up to the now parked bike.

"Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Yes, I think…. But my wife's having a baby." The officer looked Fran over.

"She looks fine to me."

"Oh, no not me. A friend of mine, I'm not his wife."

"I have to get to her. She says that she stuck in a blizzard and can't go anywhere."

The officer lady walked around the bike checking it out. Nice bike she thought to herself. I wonder how he could have afforded that. "Um…" _I hope that she buys our story_ Fran thought. _Cause if not I know that we are going to prison for a long time._ She swallowed. _Please be enough please be enough_ Niles thought.

"All right." The officer said. "I'll let you go with a warning Mr.…."

"Just Niles ma'am."

"Niles but watch it from now on." he nodded at her. "Now go and remember that speed kills and it's not worth your babies if you dead."

The officer went back to the car and drove past them. _That was an odd thing to say_. Niles thought as he started the bike back up.

"She didn't even check you license."

"Thanks god for that. I don't have one."

"Have one?"

"Yes for a motorcycle that is."

"Next you're going to tell me that you have never driven a motorcycle before."

"No I haven't." Fran swallowed.

"And we've been drinking too."

"I'm not drunk if that's what you're implying."

"I don't know if you are or not but my head is starting to hurt some."

"I can tell you that this has been an eventful year. I sailed around the world on a cruse I captained myself, I rode a motorcycle across town in a blizzard and…." _Saw a ghost, feel in love, became a father of two and possible become a husband._ He thought.

"and…" Fran questioned wanting to know the rest.

"Uh," then it donged on Niles that she wanted to knew what the 'and' was. "I was thinking about Sarah." He sighed. "I saw my first ghost."

"Oh Sarah. Right."

"Yes, I thought Max was crazy when he said he saw his wife after she died but now…."

"But now you believe."

"Yes,…yes I do." Niles looked down at the gages. He noticed that that gas can was lit up. "We better get gassed up." he turned into the gas station. "We are going to be in for a long ride." The wind and snow picked up. Fran started to shiver. "Hurry Niles."

"I'm going as fast as I can." Fran thought something happened to him he was gone so long. She was coming towards the door when he came out. "Sorry there was a line."

They traveled on. Thirty minutes later Fran was getting frustrated.

"Niles, are sure that we are going the right way. We have been going for straight for an awful long time now."

"Yes, we are. I asked for directions."

"Utoh," Niles didn't like the sound of that. What did he do that was wrong?

"Utoh what?"

"A man asked for directions. Another first to add to your list." They both laughed at that.

"Good one. I needed that." Niles comminuted at the wind picked up again.


	9. Chapter 9

There really were no words that seemed adequate enough.

"Thank you." Max grinned, rocking back on his heels.

He sighed a long sigh. "It's not as if the three of you left me much choice."

The three of them, it had nice ring to it CC thought. Then she thought of Niles how could she deny him of their, she smiled, yes their children. Her heart tightened, she held here babies closer to her,

"I…we owe you."

"What are partners for?"

"Yeah partners."

"You have that tone again."

"I'm just tired."

"Just rest." Her eyes were starting to shut. "May I…"

Max held one baby in each of his arms. _I can't imagine having twins_. He sighed. He looked over at CC. She had fallen asleep. Their beautiful, your father would be proud. He kissed them on top of the head.

"Niles will be proud." CC mumbled still asleep.

"If he knew they were born. He missed it. But he still loves you two."

Max couldn't believe what he had heard. Could Niles be the father? The door squeaked open some.

"Psss…" Max turned. "Sir," she came in "the babies. They have to come with us."

"Where are you taking them?"

"Just to the nursery. It's okay."

"It okay Max." he turned at CC.

"You're awake," the nurse said calmly.

"We have to record them, take their pictures for birth certificates ect…" she looked at Max holding the babies the nurse thought for sure that he was the father. "Is this the father of record?"

"No, um. Could I fill that out later." CC sighed. "He's not available right now."

"Do you have a father of record?"

"Yes, he's out of town right now. Out of the country actually."

"You have a witness for that?"

"I will this afternoon."

"Alright we can wait till then." Another nurse came in to help. Max kissed the babies one more time before letting them go the nurse.

"They will be in good hands." The nurse recurred them. When the door shut behind the nurse, CC started to talk to Max. "Maxwell I have to ask something of you."

"What you want me to call someone?" his voice filled with panic.

"No, no, I just…" she sat up some. "I'm not good with words."

"Tell me about it. Apparently neither am I." CC though he meant about Niles and the trip.

"I got pregnant on the cruse. It wasn't planned but it did."

"You want me to sign as father?" he shook his head. "I will not do that." She sighed.

"I want you to fake his name."

"Why?"

"Cause like I said he's not here."

"Does this person even know that he's a father?"

"Yes, well short of. I mean… I told him and all. I just don't think he cares. If I leave it blank it looks bad. He will not forgive me. He will take me to court and drag this whole thing out but if I put him in there now he can't. He won't. I don't want anyone to know that I just had an affair with him."

" No one has to know anything."

"That's right. So will you help me?"

"It depends, do I…'

"Yes you know him." she smiled that smile of hers. "Sit." Max did. "Think back to that cruse I took."

"So what about it?" oh, Max's mind was working over time. CC told him most everything that happened that trip.

"You don't want Fran to know about this either. Is that it?" CC nodded.

"I can try. But what if I?"

"You wont…" CC gave one of her pitiful looks.

"Where do I go?"

"To the nursery station. Thanks." She smiled.

"_Turn left at the light, then about five miles."_ A voice came as cold as the wind. _"They are at the hospital already."_ David continued on.

"_They are doing just fine I might add."_ Sarah added.

"Great!" Niles said out loud.

"Great wha?"

"Nothing thinking out loud again." _I got to stop doing that _he said to himself.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost. About oh I don't know six…seven miles…"

"That's wonderful." She squeezed Niles a little too tight. He gasped. "Sorry. I just got excited.

Out in the hall Max found that DD and Noel had arrived.

"Maxwell," Noel called. "How are they?"

"Just great."

"Can we see her?" DD asked walking up to Max. He had called earlier.

"Sure follow me." Max signed the paper Niles and all three went to see CC, who was still resting.


	10. Chapter 10

"Got some people out here who for reasons beyond me seem to be awful anxious to see you." _Who could that be_? CC wondered. _Na couldn't be Niles. He said it was people not person. He wouldn't come all that way just to see me anyway. But what if…._ "Can they come in?" Max questioned for the third time. He knew this was stressful on her. He wanted her to be with her family, well somewhat anyway.

"I guess we can't keep them out, can we?" CC responded.

"You just try, sweetie," her sister said pushing past Max. DD sailed into the room. She took her sister's hands in hers.

"How are you doing sis?" Noel asked standing next to DD.

"Tried, very tired." CC looked at Max, and whispered a silent "thank you."

"How did the two of you get here so fast? I thought the storms would have…."

"Noel, well let's just say broke a few speed limits." DD told her sister.

"Is he…." Noel pointed at Max. "The father," Max left the room. He didn't want to get into it. CC sighed. Max thought it was better for the three of them to argue that out.

"No," CC shook her head.

"Then who," asked her sister.

"It's a long story, really long." DD pulled up a chair.

"Tell it all, well almost all." CC explained the curse, everything to her sister and brother.

"So, were is Niles? I would like to meet him."

"I like to meet him too. I would like to give him a piece of my mind for abandoning you like that." her sister's voice was full of anger.

"Now DD this wasn't his idea. It was…. It was mine."

"What?" both her brother and sister said at once as the door opened with a gush of cold air to match the moods.

"What are you doing, having our babies without me?" Niles asked making his was to CC and that bed. Max with Fran entered the room but stayed in the back. Max knew about Niles being the father but Fran didn't.

"I had to settle for second best." She chuckled.

"Thank god Max was there to help her." Fran commented from the back of the room.

CC looked at her business partner and smiled.

"I'm…."

"CC did most of the work." Max walked up to her.

"You try pushing out an elephant though a keyhole see how cheerful you stay."

"That's my….our CC." Niles corrected.

"Can we see the baby? Which way to the nursery? Fran asked the nurse as the nurse was leaving. "That's up to the mother if she wants someone to see her babies."

"It's down the hallway." CC tried to point.

"Are they okay?" Fran had to ask seeing how they didn't bring them in to see her when all of them were in the room.

"The doctors say that they are strong and healthy." Max reported.

"Of course they are." Niles commented, "They are…." CC gritted her teeth.

"Babcock's after all." He winked.

The walk down the hall way seemed to have taken them forever. They finally made it. Fran walked up to the glass and was looking at all the babies.

Niles wanted to see his daughters what ever their names were going to be.

"Max, sir." Max turned at Niles' voice. "I wanted to thank you for being there for her."

"Just a matter of being in the right place at the right time."

"I'm glad it was you and not some strangers. Even doctors I just…"

"No worries man. We got through it just fine."

"I know…" he breathed in deeply. Max patted him on the shoulder. "I had Sarah's help."

Niles smiled he knew what Max meant by that. He also had here help getting here.

"Look at all the babies in there." Fran walked back to them. "So two of them. Are CC's babies. Uh?" They are went up to the window. Which ones were mine Niles asked himself looking at the dozen on so babies in the room. The nurse in the room over heard them, brought two of them to the window. "Wave to daddy." She lifted the little one's arm and shook it gently. Niles' heart sank. _Those two are so cute. I wonder if mine are that way. _The nurse with the babies came though the door into the hall.

"Does daddy want to hold them?" The nurse walked over to Max with the bundles.

"They're not my daughters." He shook his head. "They're his." Pointing to Niles.

"Oh sorry." She smiled walking over to Niles. "I'll let you hold your daughters for a minute. Sir." 'Your daughters' the words sank in. These are really my daughters. They are beautiful he thought just like their mother.

"Sorry," Max whispered to his butler.

"She was going to figure out sooner of later."

"How?" Fran blinked here. She waved her hand about, not wanting Niles to go into details. "Wait I know but why?"

"Ok," Niles told the whole story.

"So that's why you were all nervous today. You knew something was wrong. That's why we "flew" down here."

"Yes," he sighed smiling at his daughters. "I…."

"Well I'm speechless." Fran commented.

"That'll be a first." Max responded.

"What can I say, they are….." Fran turned to them "they are beautiful Niles." Niles smiled at her. "I don't see how though." She laughed touching the babies on their noses.

"Thank you." he held them closer to him. They looked up at him with their tiny blue eyes, which he felt as if they were looking right into his heart, which only seemed fair since it was already theirs. A tear slid down Niles' cheek.

"First time father, uh?"

Niles blinked, "Of my own yes,"

"He helped raise mine," Max commented.

"Ut um…" Fran cleared her throat.

"With my nanny here." The nurse nodded.

"It's a great feeling to have some of your own."

"That it is." Niles cuddles his babies not wanting to let anything happen to them.

"Sir, we have to put them back in the nursery now. They can be released tomorrow along with your wife, I guess that you are married."

"All most well, I'm hoping that she's going to say yes." He kisses the babies on the head. "Sweet dreams little ones. Daddy will be back later to take you home." He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you going to tell CC goodnight too?" Fran laughed.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you." Niles looked directly at her, "You always make fun."

"Niles I didn't…" he put his hand up.

"Now would be a good time to let him be alone." Max faced Niles. "We will be waiting in the cab." Niles nodded. He went down the hall towards CC's room. She looked up at him, her eyes where still watery. "Hi," Niles said softly. "I…."

"Hello, hello." CC could barely manage. Her voice was weak. Niles walked over to her bed and bent down. "Get some rest girl," he kissed her on her lips. All of her nerves where back to full strength. "You look like hell."

"Thanks." Her eyes meet his. That sparkle was still there. _I sill have a chance with her._ He thought to himself. "You always did know what to say to perk a girl right up."

"Say or do." his eyebrows went up. He kissed her again. This time it was deeper. CC mumbled something. "Yes, I love you too sweetheart. But really I have to go before we both get kicked out and are told never to come back." He winked at her. "We will continue this later on."

"Niles…that was…"

"Dirty. Maybe…" he smiled an evil grin and his eyebrows went up. "That's my girl." He laughed.

"Sir," called the nurse from behind him.

"I know, I know, the drill. I'll be back tomorrow my love."

"I'm counting on it."

Niles came skipping out the door. He was happy.

"Where to?" asked the cab driver after Niles opened the door.

"Theater."

"Theater?"

"Yes," Max's voice got louder. Niles leaned his head in to see where Fran was sitting. He really didn't want to sit next to her. She was in the middle so he walked around the car. "Will you…." Niles started.

"Sure, I don't mind sitting in the middle. Just this time though." Max scooted Fran over.

"Fine," she moved over next to the window. She looked at Niles after he closed the door and they left the parking area. "I'm sorry Niles," he didn't respond, he was looking out the window in the opposite direction. _Great is he ever going to talk to me again?_ Fran knew that she upset Niles. She didn't mean it. She didn't say another word. That made Max kind of worried. Fran was never this quiet.

Did she upset him that much? Max hated to see them upset with each other. He hated to take side with them. But this time it was their problem he didn't want to get in the middle of it. Max shihed. Fran looked over at him.

"What are you thinking Mr. Sheffield?"

"Just how quiet it is in here."

"That's for sure." The taxi pulled up to the theater.

"There you are." Max paid the man and he took off.

"So this is where…." Niles stepped up to the closed door.

"Yes," Max answered. When they walk in a cleaning crew was seen on stage. Max ran up to the man.

"We…I made this mess. I'll clean it up." he reached into his pocket and gave the man a hundred dollar bill.

"Thank you, thank you sir." he kept shaking Max's hand.

"You're welcome." The man rolled his chart off the stage and disappeared. Niles walked up to where Max was.

"I appreciate that."

"I thought you might. That's why I brought us back here. There is some rooms upstairs."

"Is this where?"

"Yes, Ms. Fine. This is where the babies were born." Niles bent down near a pile of cloths. "Let's let him be." Max whispered to her. "We will be up stairs if you need us." He told Niles as he grabbed Fran by the arm. "This way."

"But…" she tried to protest.

Niles tried to image CC giving birth to his twins right on stage but couldn't do it. He placed his hands on the bloody cloths supposed to be from his daughters. He held it close to his heart. "I can't even what it was like for you CC."

"_It was beautiful Niles, just beautiful."_ A soft voice came.

"I know…" he sniffed. "I…I should have been there. When she needed me the most I wasn't there."

"_Don't be so hard on yourself Niles. You have now, this very moment."_ Sarah laid her hand on his shoulder. Niles smiled.

"You know you right. I have to make it up to her."

"_Like what marry her?"_ David questioned coming into view.

"Exactly, I always wanted to. I dreamed about this moment for so long, it's time to make it reality.


	12. Chapter 12

Niles didn't sleep at all that night. He kept thinking something was going to go wrong. _Sarah and David are right I have to fix this now. _

"Morning Niles," Fran called as she went down the stairs. She got no response. "Niles…" she yelled a little louder thinking that he just didn't hear her. Still nothing.

"Ms. Fine, what's all the yelling about?"

"Niles…he's…he's missing."

"Missing Ms. Fine. Maybe he went to see CC."

"Uh,"

"He is a grown man ya know."

"Well," the door to the theater opened.

"See Niles came back." Max told her.

"Sorry sir, I…"

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh, nothing." Fran grabbed the small pink bag from him. She lifted out a black velvet box. "Careful." He hollered as she opened the box. Fran knew that it was something special, she seen those kind of boxes before. They were usually for jewelry.

"Wow! Now that's a ring."

"A ring?" Max asked. "For what?"

"Well, duh Mr. Sheffield. Niles is going to pop the question." _Why I seriously have no idea. So they have kids together it's not like they love each other. Actually quite the opposite._

"Oh Niles I…"

"Yes, I know what I'm doing."

"No one's doubting that. It's just why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Niles grabbed the box with the ring back from Fran. "Good day sir, Ms Fine. I have to go."

"Niles, wait. We're…sorry." But the theater door slammed shut.

"We really did it."

"Whose we…mister. I was only thinking it but never said it to him."

"So this is all my fault right."

"You said mister." Max rolled his eyes.

"I know I should keep my thoughts to myself but I had to know."

"_And where did that get you?"_ asked Sarah.

"No where. I see."

"Wha?"

"_He's going to the hospital. You know that much right Max."_ Sarah reacted to the outbreak.

"I can't stop him."

"No but we should try. Come on."

When Fran and Max arrived, Niles was already with CC. They could see them through the small long glass window on the side of the door.

"It looks like he's on one knee about to ask her."

"How romantic." Fran said as she went closer to hear them.

Inside the room how ever the tension was tight.

"What's this all about Niles? And why are you on one knee?"

"I want…I want."

"Just spit it out." _Spit it out? Is that how she sees this?_

"I…" Niles started up again but the words just weren't there.

"Come on butler boy. What is it? We don't have all day." He held out the box.

_It's now or never._ He thought. _Here goes._ "Will you marry me?"

"What?" _did I just hear him right but why?_

"Will you marry me?" Niles asked again.

"Niles I…" she turned her head away from him. "Niles I." she swallowed. "I can't." He got to his feet.

"You can't or you wont?"

"Niles…" He faced the door and pointed at the window. "Is it because of them?"

"No," she comminuted still looking away.

"Then what is it?"

"Niles I just can't." She sniffs. "I…"

"I love you Ms. Bab…CC can't you see that? I want to stay with you the rest of our lives."

"That's the problem."

"You don't love me do you?"

"No." he turned away from her, tears flooded his eyes immediately.

"No Niles I…I do love you. That's why I can't."

"You have a funny way of showing it." He took a breath to clear his nose. "When someone's love's another, like you say you do, they usually marry not the other way around."

"Niles' I'm sorry. I…I can't." tears ran down her face.

"But why?" Niles walked over closer to her. He took her hand and softly kissed it.

"I don't ask much. Just say you'll say yes,"

"I just…I can't say yes, not now." he saw the pain in her eyes. He put his hands around her face and bent down. His lips meet hers. She deepened the kiss. Their tounges intertwined. CC felt a connection deep down in her soul. She had never connected that way before, not with any other man, Niles felt the love between them. _So what was the problem_? Niles thought.

"Niles I…" he thought she was going to say that she loved him and wanted to be with him. _It's just all new to her_.

"Niles I can't…" Niles sighed. He was losing. _Maybe she just needs a little time._

CC couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Niles bad. _Niles I wish things were different but there're not._

"I love you. What more do you want?"

"I…can't.." More hurt then ever before he lowered his head. He wanted to respect her wishes. He knew he had to walk way. He knew that something just wasn't right here. _I'm not walking away from my kids._ He said to himself. He let the lady be. He opened the door. Fran and Max were standing there watching in awe.

"I want to be left alone." Niles stormed out into the hospital lobby. Niles heard footsteps behind him. He turned around. Hurt was in his eyes. "The two of you, don't follow me. I mean it."

"Niles wait. What happened?" Fran started towards him.

"No Ms. Fine wait." Max shouted to his nanny.

"I want to know what happened."

"So do I but…" she started after him. Max grabbed her by the arm. "Not like this."

She struggled to get free. "I'll go see." Max walked out side but it was too late. Niles speeds off on a motorcycle.


	13. Chapter 13

Max takes out his cell phone to call the police.

"Yes, that's right my butler just stolen a motorcycle out of the parking lot."

"Where sir,"

"Boston hospital. I'm not from around here so I don't know exactly where I'm."

"We do thanks."

"Max Max." Fran tried to yell but he held up his hand.

"Not now Ms Fine. I'm on the phone with the police. Niles has just stolen a motorcycle."

"He didn't steal it."

"I just saw him leave on it."

"We are on it.," the cops said.

"He didn't steal it. We borrowed the bike." Fran cried out.

"You what?"

"We borrowed it from a friend."

"Who? Who is the friend?"

"Great now I have to call them to give them heads up about the cops."

"What?"

"Just give me your phone." She reached in his pocket and grabbed the phone. "You caused a lot of trouble already.

"What have I done to him." sirens blasted in the background.

"Great, just what I needed." Niles sighed. "I guess I better pull over." Niles slowed the bike down.

"Get off the bike and get on the ground. Do it now!" yelled an officer with a gun that was pointed at Niles. Niles did what the man said. The officer placed a knee in the middle of his back.

"I'm putting these on you for my safety, you understand."

"Yes," Niles grunted as the officer yanked his hands behind him. "Ow."

"Stand up." Niles was able to get to his feet.

"Do you have anything on you that will stab me?"

"Not that I know of. What's this all about?" Still upset with CC, Niles tried to stay calm.

"A man says you stole this bike from the hospital parking area."

"No it's a friends."

"Likely story." Another officer on a phone came up. "We have him in cusity." He closed the phone. "I also ran the tags. The bike belongs to…"

"Jared Jakardo." Niles finished the sentence.

"How did you know that."

"I told you that I borrowed the bike from him."

"Well, find out. We have him coming to the station. Let's go." They escorted Niles to their car and placed him in the back. A taxi pulled up, Fran got out and ran up to the window. "Oh, Niles I tried to tell him."

"Tell who?" the officer asked.

"Me. she says it was a friends bike a Jake or Jared Jakardo…something like that anyway."

"Do you believe her?"

"Yes, I do."

"We are still going to take him in and wait on this so called friend to show up. We need to have it confirmed." They took Niles in.

"What have I done? I just got my butler arrested for nothing." Max commented.

"I tried to tell ya but you didn't listen to me." she looked over at Max. "Ya never do."

Fran got in the taxi and slammed the door. The glass of the door shook. Max stood there running his hands through his hair. _She's right I do but most of time she talks it's on and on about the same thing._ Max climbs in the cab. Fran won't even look at him.

"Ms. Fine I know I never listen and I'm sorry. I wish this time I had caused a lot of trouble for Niles. But…" he rumbled his problems to her.

"We're here." Fran got out of the car before he could say anymore. A roaring sound got closer and closer.

"Glad they are here." A pond seeing the biker gang Max swallowed "I don't know what to think."

"Frannie," Jake called. "It's good to see ya again. What this about my brother's bike."

"Niles took off in it and my boss here decided to call the cops on him."

"I was bringing it back." Niles commented.

"Do you know this man?" the officer asked.

"Yes, Niles. I lent him the bike so he could check on his wife who was having a baby." Jake walked up to her. He placed his hand around her. "Niles saved my brother so I told Frannie could borrow the bike while they were out here."

"Well did she have them?"

"Yes," The officer went over to Niles and released him.

"Sorry sir, we the whole police station police station of Boston, sorry for the mix up,"

"No problem."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Jake as they excited into the cold.

"Sure there is one last thing."

"What's that?"

"I want one last ride."

"Sure thing." Niles got back on the motorcycle and they took off. He didn't even say goodbye to Max or Fran.

"Where's he going?" Max asked.

"Home, I bit."

"I guess that the storm is over and we can fly out."

"Yep but lets do that another time." She took him by the arm. "I want you to take me out to dinner."

Max shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Women."

The gang of motorcycles and Niles pulled up to what used to be a house. Smoke rose from the ground of ashes. One member threw his helmet at the ashes.

"They burned down our f-en house." He yelled as he got off his bike.

"Yes, but…" Jared looked at Niles.

"It's all…." Niles as he stares at the place. "It's all my fault." He started to run off in the grass.

"Niles wait. It was…" Jake followed him. Niles sat up against a tree. He put his head in his hands.

"It wasn't you fault." Jake stood by Niles. Niles looked up at the man.

"Yeah it was," He sat down beside Niles.

"If you weren't there my brother would be dead." He patted Niles on the back. "And no telling how many more of us."

"But you wouldn't have been there."

"What in the ally? We always go back that way." Jake smiled. "I guess that's why they were waiting on us."

"So…" Niles sniffed.

"It's not anyone's fault. Things happen out here."

"But why burn stuff?"

"We got one of their men killed and when they couldn't find us. They took the next best thing the house. Or what they thought was our house. It was a front."

"A house front?" Niles looked up. He thought they only had those in the movies.

"Yeah," Jake sighed. "I shouldn't being saying this but I'll. Our house is mainly underground but to keep the cops off the property we had to build a house front so that we could live out there. Strict laws out here. So we just rebuild on top of it again. No big deal. No worries. Now let's get you home to your wife."

"Um…girlfriend. Maybe."

"I thought you were married to her. The way that you talked about her."

"I want to be…I love her…but she…" Niles started to cry again. _How could she? I thought she loved me. What a fool I was. But my kids…they need me. Let's just hope she feels the same way about that. I can't lose them wait…they don't even have names yet. Oh, _

"Turned you down huh…" Jake went on.

"Something likes that."

"Don't give up on her. You fight for her and those kids. Family is everything. If you don't have that you don't have anything."

"But you?"

"My biker gang is my family. You have to find yours and they are worth fighting for."

"I do," Niles got to his feet. "I do have one and no one can take that from me."

"That's the spirit." Jake got up too. "Now get her back. Take the motorcycle."

"I can't…I wouldn't." the look on Niles face said it all.

"Well, at least let's get you home. Where do you live?"

"New York."

"Oh City boy huh…"

"I guess." Niles and Jake walked back the rest of the gang. "Guys we are going to New York City."

CC sat crying in her hospital room.

"We heard the whole thing. CC how could you?" Noel questioned his sister.

"What?"

"The father of your babies just proposed to you and you say you can't." DD slaps her arm.

"What is wrong with you sis?" her brother steps forward. She thought that he might slap her too but he didn't. He just stood there with a disappointed look on his face.

"You say that you love him but you push him away. Why?"

"It's more complicated then that." CC looked at her sister.

"How sis, a man shows his love for you a woman and you threw it back in his face." Her brother shook his head. "No wonder he stormed out of here like he did. I would have too." DD took her by the hand.

"You're tuning into mother everyday when you do that. It's real sad."

"He's going to turn out like dad did." Noel comminuted. _That got to CC. Was he right. Would Niles leave and never come back._

"Get out! Both of you." she yelled at them. Why she didn't really know. "I don't need this I love Niles but I can't marry him." she faced away from them. DD could hear her sister crying again. "Something is holding her back from marrying the man she loves." She whispered to her brother. "I plan to find out what it is."

"Let's not get involved with that."

"For now I won't." DD promised. "But I swear if he hurt her."

"I don't think its him." CC looked at the door.

"I told you two to leave." She shouted at them. DD walked up to her. "We will but we want to make sure that you are alright."

"I'm." DD hugged her sister. "Ok,"

"By sweetie." Noel hugged his sister. "We are here if you need us."

Both of them left out the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Fran got a frantic call from her mother.

"Ma? Is one of the kids hurt?" Max got up out of his chair and was standing right next to her in a heartbeat. "Wha? A gang? What kind of gang?" she looked at Max. "They came in on motorcycles you say." She placed her hand over the phone. "I see Niles is back at the house with all his friends."

"Those people are at my house. Give me that pone. I'm going to have you mother kill Niles."

"No, your not." CC yelled.

"CC," Max sounded shocked.

Fran spoke into the phone, "Ma got to go." She didn't even wait for an answer. She just hung up. "Babies." Fran went up to CC. "May I?" CC nodded. Fran took them from her.

"They released you." Max had completely forgotten about CC being released. He was suppose to be there for her and once again he wasn't. She had to take a cab to the theater.

"Yes, I thought somebody was going to be there."

"I forgot."

"So did you come up with any names yet?" Fran asked looking at her babies.

"I wanted to talk to Niles about that. Is he?" She sighed already knowing the answer was no. She wondered if she would ever see him again. Oh course she would. They worked together. _What's that going to be like?_ CC thought. _Our lives are changed forever. A bond that we can't break. Talking about bonds that never break. When will I break mine?_ She swallowed. _If I can't then I…we…are doomed. _

"He's at home. One of his friends is there with him." Max commented.

"One!" Fran shouted "More like twenty."

"Twenty?" CC had a worried look on her face.

"Not to worry Ms. Babcock. Nothing to worry about." CC smiled; _At least he's at home. He didn't take off somewhere. Well, not yet anyway. _"We fly out tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

"Sorry sir that is the best that I can do. We had another blizzard sorry."

Frustrated once again Max walked back to were CC and Fran sat.

"The best that they can do is tomorrow afternoon. They think."

" We could have some driven home faster then this." Complained a tired CC. She was worn out from all the yelling today. She just wanted to be back in New York. She wanted to see Niles, to make sure that he was all right. She sighed.

"I know that you want to get home CC. I don't blame you, this has been. I don't know how to explain what we went through."

"Life's an adventure." Fran said.

"Always."

"You guys want to leave?" Max questioned. CC and Fran got up.

"Maybe we can get a rental."

"No rentals left. All booked." The man next to them pointed. "See the sign." In the window of the rental agency a sign as big as day read no vehicles left. "Great we're stuck." CC sat back down.

"I'm used to it." she leaned back in the chair and shut her eyes. "Nanny Fine…will you…"

"I'll let you know. You rest."

"What's with all the racket out there? We're trying to sleep." Brighton yelled from his opened window.

"Sorry we…we were trying to finish up." Niles called as he looked up at his window.

"Finish with what?" Maggie called down.

"this…" Jake removed the covered item that they had been working on all morning.

"It's a surprise you guys." Niles shot back, now with all three windows opened. "not a word."

"They are for CC." Jared called.

"What? Why?" the kids questioned.

"Niles," they all looked at Niles for his answer. He took a deep breath. "I thought…I thought I do something nice for her."

"You do something nice for her? I think he hit his head and hard." B commented.

"Are you going soft on us?" then laughed. "He's. He's going soft on us."

"Maybe he always has been." Gracie smiled.

"Very funny you guys. Now remember not a word. Promise."

"Promise." All three said.

"Are you finished yet?" Maggie asked rubbing her eyes.

"She needs her beauty sleep." B rolled his eyes.

"Can it you little trupe."

"Yes, we're done." Jared called as he threw the hammer in the toolbox.

"Great!" Maggie slammed her window shut.

"Back to sleep." Gracie called.

"What a bunch." Jared commented.

Niles shook his head, "tell me about it. I raised them."

"Let's get this set up before they get home." Jake ordered. Niles, Jake and Jared took in the surprise and went to the second floor.

"Anyone home." Fran called as she stepped through the door to the mansion. All three of the kids came down stairs. "Yes, we are."

They hugged Fran and Max.

"What a trip we had."

"Tell us all about it." Gracie wanted to know. Fran walked then into the den and started to tell them the story.

"Niles," Yelled Max.

"He's not here. He went out with some friends." Sylva came into the den with a chicken leg in her mouth.

"Ma."

"What? I got hungry?"

"So what happened when you meet this people? And why are they still here?"

"Niles goes out with two of them all the time." B added. "Are they dangerous?"

"Well," Fran swallowed. Remembering all the trouble they got into with those guys and how Niles almost got killed. "I wouldn't say they were that dangerous. Not to worry."

"That's good to know." Max could read in ms. Fine's body langue that there was more to this story then she was telling the kids. He shook his head. He heard the door opened. Niles walked in.

"Sir," he said. "I.." Max waved his hands.

"It's okay Niles go…"

"Thanks. I owe you." Niles left back out again.

"He didn't stay long what's with that?" asked Max.

"He went out to celebrate with his friends. They had been working on something for three days. It was something for Ms. Babcock. They just finished it up and he said that he was going out."

"Wha?" Fran questioned. "Where's this thing?"

"Opps…it was a surprise and I blow it."

"Ma."

"Up stairs." They all went upstairs to look.

"Wow." Fran was in awe.

"She will love it."


	16. Chapter 16

"hello, hello." CC called as she entered the house. Fran came up to her.

"I didn't know that you would be back so soon."

"It's been a week now Nanny Fine. Did you think that I could just stay off and do nothing all day like you."

"That's our CC." Max said as he entered in the den.

"I hope that you didn't mind but we have a few other visitors."

"You brought them with you."

"Yes, I…"

"Yeah sure. Ms. Fine wouldn't mind watching them today."

"Huh? me?" Fran questioned getting up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"They will be fine. We have something to show you anyway."

All of them went upstairs.

"What's this all about?" Fran nodded and Max opened the door. To CC's surprise one of the guest bedrooms was made into a nursery. A pink one at that, new curtains where hung, with little pink bunnies that matched the pink color lining of the cradles. Each one had a bunny carved into it and a stuffed toy in the cradle. There was a sign that said welcome home above the door. CC thought she was going to cry. No one had ever done something like this for her. She thought that Max and Fran had done this.

"You…you made me a nursery?"

"Niles did. He and his friends hand carved the cradles too."

"He made them?" she swallowed "for me? Why?"

"Maybe cause he loves you." CC walked over to the window and looked out.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like It." she sniffed. "This was the nicest thing he has done for me."

"Try it out." Fran said, as she walked up behind her. CC placed the babies in the cradles and rocked them for a minute. Soon they were fast asleep. She looked at her babies.

"I made a decision."


	17. Chapter 17

"A decision about what?"

"Let's go down stairs and talk over some coffee."

"Sure," Both Fran and Max agreed.

When they got down to the first floor CC had gotten her verves in check. She breathed in deeply. "I came to the decision one of their names."

"Without Niles." Fran said.

"Well, yes." Niles came in the front door and heard talking though the intercom. He listened with intensity.

"I had to do what I had to do."

"Are you going to let him see his daughters?

"Why of course." CC sipped from her tea. "I could deny him that."

"Their names are Hope and Joy."

"That's …that's… I don't know. Different." Max commented not really knowing what to say to her.

"I wanted to tell Niles but… we are well.. You know."

"Fill us in."

"He doesn't want to talk to me so I had to do this for them without his input. I also…" she smiled. "How do I say this?" she sighed. "I…I want…Max," she looked over at him. "I would like you to be…will you be Hope and Joy's godfather."

The request coming out of the blue like it did almost rendered him speechless. It took him a few seconds to recover.

"Me?"

"Only if you will that is."

"Yes, yes." He went up to her and gave her ha hug. "I'd be honored." She smiled trying to let him see how much it meant to her to have him agree to do this for her; she'd always considered him her family. A tear slid down here face.

"Ut um." She looked over at Fran. CC swallowed. This would be the hardest but Niles would want it this way. She was sure of that.

"Nanny…" she smiled. _If I going to do this I have to do it the right way._ "Fran,"

"Will you…will you be their godmother."

Fran blinked and tears came to her eyes. "I nevea thought…." She sniffed. "I'd…I'd be more then honored." She stood, walked over to CC. She grabbed her in the biggest hug. "Thank you." she whispered in CC ear.

"Niles would want it this way. I know. You two have always been there for us. You have proven that this past week and we.. I wanted you to be as much part of their lives as we are."

After hearing what she did for him and the kids he walked down the hall towards the kitchen. He opens the door. CC sees him and starts to cry. She ran up to him. "I heard the whole story about how you went looking for me in Boston and all. I…" she hugged him tight. "I..i'm..Glad your okay." She sighed. And leaned into him. I…could never live without you. "She whispered in his ear. _This is my opportunity. I have to take it._ _It's now or never._

"Now you see why I want to marry you."

"I…" she looked up at him. Her eyes told him everything.

"I can't…I can't…" she repeated.

"What?"

All three said at once.


	18. Chapter 18

"Why?"

"Niles, I can't…. I can't marry you."

"But,"

She left for the den area of the mansion.

"I don't understand? I thought…."

"We do." she sniffed. "We have something special, more then you know. And I'm not just talking about our daughters. I just can't risk it…"

"Risk what?"

Niles asked confused.

"My past…"

More crying could be heard behind the bathroom door.

"I don't care about your past."

"Maybe you should. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for?"

"Just leave me alone."

She yelled

"I can't and I wont." Niles yelled back at her. Tears streaming from his eyes. "I love you too much."

"I love you too. I…"

Fran walked up with Max behind her.

"What's that all about?" she asked.

Niles steps back from the bathroom door.

"I don't know. She wont marry me and I don't know why?"

He breathed in deeply. "She says she loves m but…."

"But she wont show it. Is that it?" Fran commented.

"Something like that." Niles lowered his head. Fran patted him on the shoulder.

"Then go up stairs and look in your daughters eyes. That's where all her love is."

Max nodded at him.

"Just give her time. I'm sure that she will come around."

"Remember what I always say, it always works out in the end." Fran smiled at him.

Niles went upstairs. His daughters were all bundled up sleeping in the cradles that he made for them.

Fran's right I…. See all our love together right here all bundled up. Our bundles of miracles that's what they are. Bundles of Hope and Joy. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he continued to look at his sleeping daughters.

The end finally!


End file.
